Libertine
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Timmy and Chester are in high school, and need help in math, english, and pretty much every other subject. So what else is new? Yes, Timmy still has Cosmo and Wanda. But what about the local CRAZY girl?
1. Tutors

**I have no idea where i got the idea for this, but i'd like to thant TitanDragonfire for the name of this fic, may i present Libertine**

Timmy and Chester looked at their math tests and groaned at their grades. Timmy had gotten a fifty two, while Chester had gotten a thirty eight.

"Man! I hate math!" Chester yelled.

"Me too!" Timmy agreed. "And the worst part is, the teacher's assigning us tutors!"

"It's only until you get your grades up." Said AJ, who held up his one hundred test score. Even though they were in high school now, AJ never got anything lower that a one hundred.

"I take it YOU'RE going to tutor us?" Chester complained. He, like Timmy, was tired of AJ's gloating.

"Well, I can only tutor one of you. That's the rule." AJ shrugged.

"I wish you'd be my tutor AJ" Timmy said, more to his book than to AJ. He was thankful that he hadn't out grown his fairies yet, as Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands to grant Timmy's tutoring wish.

"AJ! There you are!" Their math teacher, Mrs. Greita came out of the classroom, "I have your tutoring assignment." She handed AJ a paper.

"It's your lucky day Timmy, I am gonna be your tutor!" AJ smiled.

"LUCKY!" Chester yelled. "Who am I gonna get stuck with then?"

"The only other person who made an A on the test." Mrs. Greita said.

"And who might THAT be?" Chester demanded.

"That would be Amanda Ellis." AJ said.

"What! You mean that really weird girl who's always carrying around that orange expanding file!" Timmy yelled. "We can't stick Chester with her! She's crazy!"

"She's also right behind you." AJ said and pointed behind Timmy.

Timmy turned to see Amanda standing there, She had long dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulder blades, but it was tied back in a pony tail right now, she had blue eyes and wore a long sleeve white shirt, but the sleeves were black. She wore blue jeans and blue sneakers and had on a necklace with a red heart pendant on it, etched in the pendant was what appeared to be a small crown.

"Uh, Hi Amanda." Timmy said stupidly.

"Hello Timmy." Amanda said. "I'm supposed to be tutoring you or your friend?"

"I've got Timmy, Amanda, you're tutoring Chester." AJ said.

"Oh goodie." Chester said sarcastically.

"Don't sound so excited." Amanda said to him, she shifted how she held her books and her orange file to keep a grip on it then walked off.

"So, when does this tutoring start?" Timmy asked.

"Today after school." AJ replied. "Well, I'll see you later Timmy. I've got to go to Physics."

AJ was of corse in all AP courses, and he was only a sophomore. He would have had all AP last year as well, except the school board wouldn't let him even though they knew he belonged in AP courses. (A/N: Isn't school so evil?)

"Oh, Too bad!" Chester said. "I can't get tutoring right after school!"

"Dude, why not?" Timmy asked.

"Because, I have to go to the Wall to walmart." Chester grinned.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Um. No reason." Chester said defensivly.

"Okay…" Timmy turned to go to English. "I'll see you later then."

"Kay, bye Timmy!" Chester turned to go to pre Chemisty.

Amanda watched from her locker as Timmy turned to go to English. She rubbed her necklace. "Hey Comet,"

"Yeah?" said a voice from her neck.

"I was wondering about that Timmy kid, Isn't he a bit odd?" she asked.

The pendant fell off her necklace, and into her locker, it changed into a fairy with messy red hair and red eyes. He wore a navy blue button up shirt and black slacks.

"Well, people think you're odd." The fairy said.

"I know." Amanda agreed. "But Timmy is odd too."

"True. So how did your test go?" Comet asked.

"One hundred, thanks for asking. But now I have to Tutor Chester McBadbat, who got the lowest score in the class." She sighed. "I need something to eat."

"What would you like?" Comet tapped his wand.

"a small cheese omelet please." Amanda sighed. "I mean, I wish for a small cheese omelet please."

Comet waved his wand and the omelet appeared on a plate, even though it was past ten o'clock.

**So, there's chapter 1, please R&R, i'll put up chapter 2 in a few hours.**


	2. Lunch Mishap

**Like i said, here it is, a few hours later. I would've put it up sooner, but i had to go to school... Anyways, I would once again like to give my thanks to TitanDragonfire for letting me use HER (not mine in the least bit) character, Caelum.**

Timmy sat down at the lunch table with Chester and AJ. He was thankful that they still had the same lunch together so they could talk about non-school related things. Sanjey and Elmer had their lunch period as well, but they were currently still in the lunch line. Today was pizza day, but Timmy and Chester had bag lunches today.

"Gee, I wish my parents gave me Pizza for lunch too!" Timmy said to the bag, which had cosmo and wanda "doodles" on them. The "Doodles" waved their wands and Timmy's bag instantly had Pizza in it.

Chester put his hands in his pockets, resting his left hand on something inside, "Well y'know what I wish?"

"What?" AJ asked.

"I wish that I had a Tuna sandwich.. AND pizza!" Chester yelled. And inside his bag, there was a tuna sandwich… and pizza.

"Gross, Tuna?" AJ complained.

"What? Tuna's good!" Chester bit into his sandwich. "And anyone who says otherwise is crazy!"

"Chester, I don't like tuna, and I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy." AJ debated.

"Ditto." Timmy agreed.

Sanjey and Elmer sat down at the table. Elmer's boil had stopped swelling a conciderable amount, but was still clearly there. Sanjey took a big bite out of his pizza

"It's like a cheesey pie of delight!" he said. (A/N: Anyone else think Sanjey is werid?) He looked over two tables where Amanda was sitting by herself. "Look, that smart girl is sitting all by herself."

"AJ, you should go talk to her." Said Elmer.

"Why me?" AJ asked.

"Because you're both so smart." Chester smirked.

"You two were MADE for eachother" Timmy teased.

"Well she's Chester's tutor, I think HE should go talk to her!" AJ Debated.

"No way man, She's nuts! And I'm not going anywhere near her." Chester crossed his arms.

"You're gonna have to eventually." Timmy said.

"And why's that?" Chester asked.

"Because you got a thrity eight on your math test." Said Elmer.

"Man! Why couldn't I get AJ as my tutor?" Chester complained.

"Because I got him first!" Timmy grinned and put his arm around AJ's shoulder.

Francis then went over to Amanda's table while she'd gotten up for a moment. He started to dig through her back pack and was throwing things everywhere. He came across her orange expanding file.

"What's this?" he asked himself and opened it and started to go through it. Amanda came back just then and saw Francis going through her stuff.

"Hey! Stop that!" she yelled and tried to grab her file back.

"Nope, I don't think so." Francis taunted and held the file over her head.

"Oh dear! Someone should go help her!" Sanjey yelled. "Um… Someone who is not me."

"Well I'm not doing it" Elmer said

"Me neither, I want to keep my head." AJ stayed seated.

"No way, I deal with Francis enough I'm not giving him a reason to pumble me!" Timmy said.

They all looked at Chester.

"What? I'm not going over there!" He felt something move in his pocket. He reached in and pulled a small plush toy half way out of his pocket.

"Go help her!" it said. The plush had short blonde hair tied in a pony tail and had a star barrette holding her bangs back, and it also wore a blue sleeveless top that didn't cover her stomache, she also had on a light yellow skirt with a black belt and black shoes.

"No way Caelum!" he whispered to the plush toy.

"Chester…" The plush said.

"Okay fine!" Chester got up and went over to Amanda's table.

"Francis! Leave her alone!"

"What for? It's not like you can stop me." Francis teased.

"he's right. Oh well I tried." Chester turned to leave.

"Chester…" the plush said.

"Okay okay!" Chester turned back to Francis.

"I wish you'd give me back my stuff and leave me alone!" Amanda yelled

Her necklace glowed and then Francis dropped the file and turned to leave.

"That's it? That's all she had to do? YOU DIDN'T NEED MY HELP AT ALL?" Chester freaked a bit.

"Oh, so you want a beating McBadbat?" Francis turned back to the two of them. "You and your girlfriend are going to pay."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chester yelled. "OOOH! I WISH YOU'D PUNCH YOURSELF IN THE FACE!" The plush in his pocket pulled out a wand and waved it. Francis pulled his fist back, making Amanda wince, but he instead swung his arm around and his fist collided with his own face.

Chester grinned a little when Francis ran away, freaked out by the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Chester asked.

"Uh huh, Thankyou." Amanda dusted herself off. "It's Chester, right?"

"Yeah, and You're Amanda." Chester shrugged.

"That's right, I remember, you're the boy I'm going to be tutoring after school today." Amanda grinned.

"Uh, yeah… About that. I'm busy after school." Chester started to help he clean up her papers.

"Really? With what?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, nothing." Chester defended.

"How can you be busy with nothing?" Amanda asked shoving the papers back into her bag, then started to clean up the papers from her orange file.

"Well, um." Chester shrugged.

"It's alright, I understand." Amanda got up. She sounded a little disappointed in Chester. She grabbed the papers from his hands and replaced them in the file before he could see them. "I'll see you around." She hitched her bag over her shoulder and left the cafeteria.

Chester scratched his head and went back to Timmy and them. He noticed that they were smiling and snickering.

"What's so funny?" Chester demanded.

"Chester's got a girl friend! Chester's got a girl friend!" Sanjey and Elmer sang.

"I DO NOT! THAT GIRL IS CRAZY! AND I DON'T LIKE HER!" Chester yelled.

"Chester's got a CRAZY girl friend! Chester's got a CRAZY girl friend!" they sang.

"Cut it out! No I don't!" Chester defended himself.

"Yeah, knock it off guys," Timmy said.

"Thanks Timmy." Chester smiled.

"You can admit that you like her later." AJ laughed.

Chester felt like ripping his hair out. But thankfully, the bell wrang so he could leave their taunting behind.

"What was that all about?" the plush asked.

"I Don't like that crazy girl!" Chester stated.

"Crazy girl?" Chester opened his locker and put the plush down inside. The plush also had Fairy wings and a crown.

"You know Caelum, the one you insisted I go help." Chester said.

"She doesn't seem crazy to me." Caelum defended.

"But she IS!" Chester insisted.

"Why? Because she doesn't like Tuna?" Caelum giggled.

"No, because she's extremely creepy and gave Elmer nightmares once!"

"Odd, I'd usually think that Sanjey would get the nightmares about the so called 'crazy' people."

"No, Sanjey thinks she's smart." Chester sighed.

"Well she's going to be your tutor isn't she?" Caelum smiled "She must be smart."

"I don't have time for a tutor!" Chester said, putting Caelum back in his pocket and shutting his locker.

"Oh, right. I'm sure you could find SOME time in your schedual." Caelum insisted.

"Uh huh, Sure." Chester stepped into his English class, where the teacher was none other than Mr. Denzel Q. Crocker. (A/N: Anyone have a clue what the Q. stands for? If so, tell me.) Who had somehow been promoted from teaching elementary school to teaching high school.

Caelum sighed in Chester's pocket. 'Great, my fairy god parent has a crush on my crazy English teacher.' 'No I don't!' Caelum insisted, 'My heart is BLACK!' she pulled her heart out of her chest, it was indeed, Black. 'See?...OW!'Chester sat down in his desk. It was only now that he realized who sat in the back corner of the class. And that was Amanda.

**Okay, there's chapter 2, i think i'm actually going to go ahead and type up chap. 3. Is it too much to update 3 times in one day?**


	3. Comet's Discovery

**Hi, I'm back, Sorry it's taking me a while to get going on this.. but with the homework and trying to finish up Spirits, i lose track of my updates, anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

"Good news students!" Mr, Crocker said when the bell wrang. "THE F'S ARE IN!" Mr. Crocker hadn't changed a bit in the past six years. He took out his stack of tests and handed them back to the students. Chester looked at his paper…sixty five.

"Well, at least it's better than my math grade." Chester shrugged.

"Chester! You need to study more!" Caelum insisted. She poofed into a little two inch figureine and walked over to the other students' papers. Chester looked across the room to Amanda, who seemed to be staring down her test, forcing information out of it… And Caelem says she's not crazy!

Amanda winced a couple times and put the paper down, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Is there a problem?" Comet asked, hanging in his usual place around her neck.

"Yes there's a problem Comet." Amanda stated flatly. "Look at this! I got a ninety-two!"

"So?" Comet asked.

"So! I can do better than that!" she said in a harsh whisper, noticing that the other students were beginning to give her that 'Shut up crazy girl' look.

"Well, want me to check on the other kids' scores?" Comet asked.

"Sure, why not?" Amanda took Comet off and put him in her pocket. A second later he crawled out, having turned into a bug. He scurried onto the floor, passing Caelum the little 2-inch figure. Their eyes caught eachother's, and they stopped and stared for a moment before continuing on their way. "Well that was certainly odd" Comet said to himself. He climbed onto another desk. "A sixty five? HA! Stupid kid." Comet laughed.

"AAAHHH! A BUG!" Chester yelled and swatted his hand at Comet.

"HOLYCRAP!" Comet yelled and flew back across the room.

Amanda saw Caelum on the ground and picked her up.

"No! NOOO!" Caelum said.

"Did somebody lose this?" she held up the little figure.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Chester yelled and ran over to amanda to retrieve his fairy.

"NO TOYS IN CLASS MR. McBADBAT!" Crocker yelled, he took Caelum from Amanda and locked her in his desk. Then it hit him. There's no way a Boy, especially Chester would bring a toy to school unless the toy was his… FAIRY GOD PARENT!

He opened his desk again and the two inch Caelum just sat there with a cute little smile.

"Hmm" he thought. He closed his desk and looked up at the students who had gone from staring at Chester and Amanda to staring at him. "Oh right… I suppose I should teach you all now." He said. "Well students today we'll be reading, open your text books to page 192." He said with a grin. "And…" he sighed. "stare at your books until the bell rings…" he went to his desk and sat down.

Amanda opened her book and came to a shock.

"Mr. Crocker, Are you sure that it's on page 192?" she asked.

"YES! Miss Ellis, I am." He replied.

"Then… do I have the wrong book?" she stared at the story, it was Green Eggs and Ham.

"No Amanda, that's the right book… NOW READ THE HAM STORY!" he yelled.

Amanda asked no more questions and read about Sam I Am and the other guy three times over until the bell finally wrang.

Comet landed on her shoulder, still as a bug and turned into her necklace and went around her neck. "Okay, next time you want me to spy on other people's grades, make sure they're not the bug swatting kind of people!"

"I'm sorry about that Comet." She sighed. "that little toy Chester had sure was cute."

"That wasn't a toy…" Comet stated slowly.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"That was a fairy…" he said.

"Really?" Amanda asked, she looked back in the class room where Mr. Crocker had left and Chester was breaking into his desk.

"Yeah… and a fairy that I know very well." He said.

"Ex girlfriend or something?"

"Worse…" Comet said. "She's my sister."

Chester pried the drawer open and swiped Caelum. "Caelum I'm so sorry!" he said. "If I didn't make you snoop for me then you wouldn't have gotten caught!"

"It's alright Chester" Caelum said with a smile.

"Oh… right… you LIKE it when Crocker takes you." Chester said with a smug look.

"I DO NOT!" she yelled. "How many times do I have to say my heart is black! BLACK I TELL YOU!" She pulled her heart again, and sure enough it was STILL Black. "….OW!"

"Y'know You should really stop doing that." Chester laughed.

* * *

**I'd again like to thank TitanDragonfire for Caelum, she's very funny. Especially with the black heart thing. And I'm still trying to figure out how Crocker got a job at the high school. But whatever. Anyways, please review or Comet will...turn your head into fruit or something...**


End file.
